Lost in Inner Space
Lost in Inner Space is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV by Discombobulated Joshinator. In this episode, Stacy becomes infested with nanobots and the bionauts (Josh and the Sisters) are assigned to rid them from the inside. Roles Starring: * Stacy * Josh * Mystery and Ami Featuring: * Germy * Lab Rat * Petunia Appearances: * Lilly and Joy * Flaky * Mimi * Handy * John * Pranky * Sniffles * Giggles * Nanobots * Parasites Plot Stacy walks to the pharmacy. She looks around for medications and spots a mysterious stranger on a stand advertising the latest drug. Stacy was suspicious but walks to the stand anyway. The stranger advertises a new type of medication called FeelGood 2000. The stranger claims that it will cure anything that keeps the body from having a good day, from colds to fungal infections. Stacy liked the sound of that and purchases the product. However, when Stacy walks away, the stranger smirks shiftily and takes off his disguise to reveal that it is Lab Rat. Lab Rat laughs manically. Stacy walks back home and prepares her lunch. She looks closely at the medicine bottle and finds out that it is a nanobot medication. Stacy believes that the nanobots would make her feel more active. She swallows a pill and drinks a glass of water. Stacy walks back into the kitchen and gets her lunch. Inside Stacy, the nanobot pill falls down her gullet and into her stomach. The pill cracks open to reveal a robotic claw. Just as Stacy waters her garden, the nanobots break out of the pill and spread to every part in Stacy's body. Stacy feels a gut feeling and stumbles back inside. Days pass, as the nanobots invade and attack Stacy, Stacy begins to feel under the weather. The next day; Stacy starts to get a fever. She took her temperature with a thermometer and felt herself burning up. When she walked over to Josh's house, she felt her limbs aching and groans in pain. When Stacy knocked on Josh's door, her stomach rumbled and she felt green. And when Josh opened the door, Stacy hurled on him. Josh wiped the vomit from his glasses and sees Stacy coughing hoarsely. Josh knows that Stacy is not feeling very good and takes her to a medical laboratory. At the lab, Germy examines Stacy and uses a metal detector on her. When the detector beeps rapidly, Germy made his diagnosis. He declares that Stacy is infested with rogue nanobots. Josh wonders what he can do to help his wife recover. Germy has only one option and that is to send Josh to exterminate the nanobots from the inside. Josh was excited that it was another biological adventure for him and proclaims to be a professional in 'situations like this'. Germy chooses a suit that Josh would wear. Josh doesn't like the size of his suit because according to him, it rides up his behind. So Germy gave him a bigger size and Josh thinks "This is more like it". Germy hears the lab doorbell and goes to answer the door. Josh waits until Germy returns. Germy tells Josh that it is too dangerous and perilous to go alone so he will have companions. Josh guessed what they are (Cryptie and Bastion? Sniffles and Lumpy? Biohazard and Patriot? Doc and Nurse?) until they arrived in the lab, it was Mystery and Ami. Josh was unsure, until Germy tells him that Mystery knows lots about HTF anatomy. Ami thinks that going inside someone will be fun and believes nanobots are mysterious. Josh and the Sisters are later seen in the shrinking chamber (with the suits on). Stacy wishes Josh the best of luck, still feeling red. Josh calls "It's Mystery time!" and Germy turns on the shrink ray. Josh and the Sisters shrink in size and are put into a pill. Germy gives the pill to Stacy. Stacy puts the pill in her mouth and swallows it with a drink of water. The pill passes her uvula and slides down her gullet. Stacy feels like nothing happened and walks back home. The pill enters Stacy's stomach and it splashes into the acid. Josh and Ami are mesmerized by the walls and the view of the organs. The pill opens and Mystery detects the first load of nanobots eating the digesting food. Josh brings out a ray gun and blasts at them. The nanobots detect intruders and begin firing at them. The Sisters bring out their own laser guns and, with Josh's help, blasted the nanobots of the stomach. Josh congratulates them until they are swayed by the churning stomach. Josh spots a whirlpool at the very end. The spiraling whirlpool sucks them all into the small intestine. It was empty and no nanobots were seen. The Sisters wonder where the intestinal nanobots until Josh sees them coming. He tries to alert the girls before they looked behind. They all screamed and used the suit jet packs to escape from them. But whilst they were escaping, a parasite blocks the way. It was a tapeworm. Josh brings out a sword and fights the savage tapeworm until he slices it into pieces. He then helped the sisters clear Stacy's intestine of the nanobots. Mystery turns on her smart-glasses and detects more microscopic robots in the bloodstream. Josh and Ami try to find an entrance, touching the intestine wall whilst doing so. Outside, Stacy was chatting with Petunia until she felt the internal tickling. She laughed hysterically, which made Petunia puzzled. Back inside, Ami finally finds an entrance and swims through. Josh and Mystery did the same. Josh and the Sisters have entered Stacy's bloodstream. Mystery detects some nanobots, defending themselves from the white blood cells. Josh and the girls fought the nanobots until there were none left in the area (one nanobot got it's arms chopped off and eaten by a white blood cell). Outside, Stacy runs along the sidewalk. Back inside, the current intensifies and the team is carried through the arteries. Just as they were riding the bloodstream, Josh hears a loud thumping sound. Mystery claims that they are near the heart. They enter Stacy's heart through a valve. Ami notices the vast space inside the heart and makes a pun that Stacy has a big heart for Josh, causing Josh to say "Ami, shush". They discover a nanobot who is trying to shut off the circulation. Outside, Stacy feels a pain in her heart until Ami destroys it by herself. After being pumped around the heart, the team accidentally rides the pulmonary artery, leading to another place. It was awfully windy inside the next organ. Josh claimed it to be one of Stacy's lungs. He and the Sisters bounced around it to look for a way out. Outside, Stacy feels the internal bouncing and coughs hoarsely. The cough shot them out of the respiratory system, through the windpipe and the vocal cords and into the interior of Stacy's nose. Ami was disgusted that she got covered in mucus. Mystery sees some more nanobots and some germs. Josh and Ami were beating up the nanobots, while Mystery has an idea to rid the germs. Mystery brushes a feather on the nose interior. Outside, Stacy feels a tingle in her nose and sneezes out the germs. The team finds the nanobots whacking hammers on Stacy's bones and destroys them there. They then find more in the mouth, underneath Stacy's tongue and destroy them too. They then encounter more in the kidneys, ears, bladder and liver and eradicated them there too. They then climb up to Stacy's brain, where there is the biggest nanobot gathering. Also at the brain are small copies of Stacy. The biggest nanobot hooks up to the cerebral cortex and Stacy's eyes turn red with evil. Stacy knocks over a trash can and runs to Sniffles. Sniffles greets Stacy, but she rips out his tongue and strangles him with it. Josh looked through the eyes in horror. Handy was busy grinding some logs until Stacy throws him into the wood chipper, where he is shredded to pieces. Ami cringed. Stacy finds John and rips out his heart and shoves it in his mouth. Josh saw that Stacy killed his brother. Stacy laughs manically, sounding like Lab Rat. Mystery soon finds out that Lab Rat is behind this. Stacy stabs Pranky repeatedly, in front of Giggles, Mimi and Flaky, who are all surprised. Mystery believes enough is enough. Josh finds a self destruct button on the underbelly of the big nanobot. Mystery beams a laser from her spectacles to press it. The nanobot finally explodes, wiping out all the others in Stacy's body. Stacy snaps out of her evil trance and feels much better. Josh tells Stacy how he and the Sisters can escape her body. Stacy has a plan; that the bionauts should go into her large intestine. Ami didn't like the sound of it, but Mystery and Josh agreed. At the colon, they waited for the big moment. Stacy feels rumbling and goes the bathroom. The bathroom door shuts and then there was a big flash. Stacy walks out, along with Josh, Mystery and Ami. Stacy knows that they have been inside her for the whole time and cleared out the nanobots. Stacy hugs Josh for saving her body. Ami feels giddy after the expansion and decides to take Stacy's medication. Mystery points out that it is the medication with the evil nanobots. Ami looks at the bottle and ends the episode by saying "Oops". Deaths * A tapeworm was sliced to pieces by Josh. * Sniffles had his tongue ripped out and strangled with it. * Handy was thrown into a wood chipper. * John had his heart ripped out and shoved in his mouth. * Pranky was stabbed to death by Stacy. * All of the nanobots were eradicated by Josh, Mystery and Ami. Trivia * The title is a combination of the film titles Lost in Space ''and ''Inner Space. * One nanobot said "Exterminate", which is a phrase from Doctor Who. * Stacy killed Pranky in front of Giggles, Flaky and Mimi, all of who have been 'explored' already (Giggles in A Gut Feeling and Down the Hatch, Flaky in Mini Mimi and Allergy Alert and Mimi in Tiny Enemy Within) Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes